Matters of the Heart
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: A story based on the song How Could An Angel Break My Heart by Toni Braxton. Mary Ann stumbles on a most unpleasant scene, could it be real or her imagination?


**AN: **This little songfic is one of two that has been bothering my muse and I had to write it. Enjoy! R&R! The song is called 'How Could An Angel Break My Heart'.

**Revised AN:** I am sorry, but I had to revise my story by taking the song lyrics out or else my account would be reported and then deleted. I normally do not write songfics, but I do hope this is still an understandable fic. Please, listen to the song or read the lyrics before reading this story, you might understand a little better and where I'm going with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Matters of the Heart<strong>

Mary Ann had been searching for Gilligan because it was unlike him to forget to help her with the laundry. She heard his voice singing a familiar tune, a song that he said was just for her. She followed his voice and was about to call out to him when she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. He was down on one knee, holding Ginger's hand, crooning _her _song to the redhead.

* * *

><p>When he was done serenading, he stood and kissed the movie star on her cherry lips. Mary Ann thought she was going to faint as her legs grew weak and she covered the gasp that escaped. She ran back into the jungle and towards the camp, was this really happening? Did he no longer love her? Why did this always happen to her?<p>

* * *

><p>She burst into the Professor's hut and made the poor man jump a foot in the air.<p>

"Gill...oh, sorry, Mary Ann, I thought you were someone else."

"I didn't mean to frighten you, but..."

She was fidgeting and tears threatened.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, do you know about Ginger and Gilligan?"

His brow furrowed for a moment.

"I think they're in love."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw them kissing."

"So?"

"So?! You're okay with that?! Professor, she's cheating on you with Gilligan!"

He chuckled.

"Ginger can do what she pleases, we're not married."

"But, Professor..."

"I am very busy, now run along."

She kept stammering as he led her out of his hut. What is going on around here? Maybe she should talk to the Skipper.

* * *

><p>She knocked and no one answered. She gazed around and entered their hut. Maybe she'd find a clue to what was going on in here. In a corner on his small makeshift nightstand she noticed an autographed picture of Ginger in a frame with a note underneath it. She glanced around again and took the note, opening it. She gasped at the sentiment and tried not to rip the paper to shreds.<p>

_My Dearest,_

_I may not have the strength to tell you this in person, so if my tongue fails me let what is written speak for me. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen especially your eyes. They shine with such adoration and love, I can't believe it's all for me. I love entangling my fingers in your silky hair or over your delicate skin, I'm in heaven, I never knew I could feel this way towards anyone, but you showed me the way. If only you knew how deeply I love you because you invade my every dream making me call out to you while I slumber that I sometimes hope you hear me or maybe answer me back while you sleep. I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart._

_Love,_

_Gilligan_

She ran out of the hut, tears streaming down her face and almost ran into the laughing couple.

"Hi, Mary Ann."

She would not greet them as she noticed they were arm in arm and kept running away into the jungle.

"What was that all about?" Ginger wondered.

"Maybe she's exercising?"

"For what?"

"To outrun headhunters if they ever come back."

Ginger snickered at his comment as she went back to her hut and Gilligan dropped in on the Professor.

* * *

><p>"Is it ready, Professor?" Gilligan asked.<p>

"Yes, and she almost discovered it."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, but you'd better tell her soon or she'll discover it on her own."

"Thanks, Professor, I will."

He took the item from the Professor and smiled with glee as he went to visit the Howells.

* * *

><p>She sat at the water's edge behind the curtain of shimmering water letting the cool liquid lick her toned legs. She couldn't believe she had read his signals wrong, he loved Ginger? Didn't the Professor love her or was he just another toy to play with? Did the actress really love Gilligan after all this time? Why didn't she see it? Did those ploys of hers really ensnare Gilligan and did his boyish charm finally win her heart? She believed he had always loved her as she with him. She drew her legs out of the water, hugging her knees to her chest as she rested her head on them and cried.<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she sat there, but she felt a presence. It was him, no one else knew of this place. He probably came to tell her he was starving and if she could make lunch because they didn't want to eat Ginger's food. She scowled, let them starve! She was in no mood for cooking and she was going to stay here for as long as she wanted.<p>

"Mary Ann?"

"What is it, Gilligan?"

He flinched at her tone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine I just need some time to myself."

He crept closer and gazed down at her face noticing her tear-stained cheeks.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Gilligan, I want to be alone!"

He jumped back, she never yelled at him like that before and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault exactly."

"What do you mean?"

She patted the ground next to her and he happily sat down.

"I saw you with Ginger."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"I heard you singing my special song and I followed your voice."

His eyes widened and his face turned crimson.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's quite natural, I didn't realize how much you loved her until I found that note."

"You read that?"

His voice cracked.

"I was looking for the Skipper and saw it underneath Ginger's photograph. I didn't mean to read it, but it was very beautiful, Gilligan, she's a lucky woman to have you."

He sighed and took off his hat twisting it around in his hands for a few moments before placing it back atop his head. He took his fingers and gently lifted her chin to look at him.

"Mary Ann, I think you have it all wrong."

"Don't patronize me, Gilligan."

"I don't know what that means, but I don't think I am."

He got down on one knee and began singing his song that was just for her.

"Please, Gilligan..."

He wouldn't adhere to her pleas and she listened out of respect. When he was done he didn't move, but smiled at her proudly.

"Mary Ann, it's time for the truth."

"I already know the truth."

"No, you don't."

He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She was taken aback at this gesture and she wrestled with her mind on whether she should open it or not. She stared back at him and he was grinning.

"Just open it."

She opened the box and gasped in amazement.

"Will you marry me, Mary Ann?"

She gazed at the ring made entirely out of pearls and then at him. Her mouth was agape as she glanced between the two and finally pinched herself.

"What do you say?"

She nodded her head and then smiled.

"Yes, Gilligan, I'll marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger when she threw her arms around him and planted kisses all over his face, but then questions seeped into her brain especially about Ginger.

"Gilligan, why were you kissing Ginger?"

"I was practicing how I'd ask you to marry me. She made me practice kissing, too."

"Is that why the Professor was nonchalant about me finding you two?"

"I told him not to breathe a word and he did a good job. He's the one that helped me make this ring for you."

She admired it and grinned happily.

"What about the note?"

"Oh yeah, hang on a minute."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the folded paper, handing it to her.

"I thought this would help if I got nervous."

"It is beautiful, Gilligan."

"I wrote it without any help from anyone."

"I will treasure it always, but there's one thing nagging at me."

"What's that?"

"Since when do you have a picture of Ginger?"

"That's the Skipper's. I was borrowing it because I placed it on top of the note so it wouldn't blow away. I wanted to propose to you when we took our walk later tonight."

"I'm sorry, Gilligan, I should've known."

"It's okay, but you should know there's no one I love more than you."

"I love you more."

She pressed her lips to his letting him know with that kiss how much she really loved him and with that kiss he proved to her that she was the only one for him.

**THE END**


End file.
